oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
2012
Beste Film ; Vinner : Operasjon Argo -- Grant Heslov, Ben Affleck, George Clooney ; Nominerte : Amour -- Margaret Ménégoz, Stefan Arndt, Veit Heiduschka, Michael Katz : Beasts of the Southern Wild -- Dan Janvey, Josh Penn, Michael Gottwald : Django Unchained -- Stacey Sher, Reginald Hublin, Pilar Savone : Historien om Pi -- Gil Netter, Ang Lee, David Womark : Les Misérables -- Tim Bevan, Eric Fellner, Debra Hayward, Cameron Mackintosh : Lincoln -- Steven Spielberg, Kathleen Kennedy : Silver Linings Playbook -- Donna Gigliotti, Bruce Cohen, Jonathan Gordon : Zero Dark Thirty -- Mark Boal, Kathryn Bigelow, Megan Ellison Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle ; Vinner : Daniel Day-Lewis -- Lincoln (Abraham Lincoln) ; Nominerte : Bradley Cooper -- Silver Linings Playbook (Pat) : Hugh Jackman -- Les Misérables (Jean Valjean) : Joaquin Phoenix -- The Master (Freddie Quell) : Denzel Washington -- Flight (Whip Whitaker) Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle ; Vinner : Jennifer Lawrence -- Silver Linings Playbook (Tiffany) ; Nominerte : Jessica Chastain -- Zero Dark Thirty (Maya) : Emmanuelle Riva -- Amour (Anne) : Quvenzhané Wallis -- Beasts of the Southern Wild (Hushpuppy) : Naomi Watts -- The Impossible (Maria) Beste Mannlige Birolle ; Vinner : Christoph Waltz -- Django Unchained (Dr. King Schultz) ; Nominerte : Alan Arkin -- Operasjon Argo (Lester Siegel) : Robert De Niro -- Silver Linings Playbook (Pat Sr.) : Philip Seymour Hoffman -- The Master (Lancaster Dodd) : Tommy Lee Jones -- Lincoln (Thaddeus Stevens) Beste Kvinnelige Birolle ; Vinner : Anne Hathaway -- Les Misérables (Fantine) ; Nominerte : Amy Adams -- The Master (Peggy Dodd) : Sally Field -- Lincoln (Mary Todd Lincoln) : Helen Hunt -- The Sessions (Cheryl) : Jacki Weaver -- Silver Linings Playbook (Dolores) Beste Regissør ; Vinner : Ang Lee -- Historien om Pi ; Nominerte : Michael Haneke -- Amour : David O. Russell -- Silver Linings Playbook : Steven Spielberg -- Lincoln : Benh Zeitlin -- Beasts of the Southern Wild Beste Originale Manus ; Vinner : Django Unchained -- Quentin Tarantino ; Nominerte : Amour -- Michael Haneke : Flight -- John Gatins : Moonrise Kingdom -- Wes Anderson, Roman Coppola : Zero Dark Thirty -- Mark Boal Beste Adapterte Manus ; Vinner : Operasjon Argo -- Chris Terrio ; Nominerte : Beasts of the Southern Wild -- Lucy Alibar, Benh Zeitlin : Historien om Pi -- David Magee : Lincoln -- Tony Kushner : Silver Linings Playbook -- David O. Russell Beste Internasjonale Film ; Vinner : Amour -- Østerrike ; Nominerte : Kon-Tiki -- Norge : En kongelig affære -- Danmark : Rebell -- Canada : Stem nei! -- Chile Beste Animasjonsfilm ; Vinner : Modig -- Mark Andrews, Brenda Chapman ; Nominerte : Frankenweenie -- Tim Burton : ParaNorman -- Sam Fell, Chris Butler : Piratene! -- Peter Lord : Wreck-it-Ralph -- Rich Moore Beste Fotografering ; Vinner : Historien om Pi -- Claudio Miranda ; Nominerte : Anna Karenina -- Seamus McGarvey : Django Unchained -- Robert Richardson : Lincoln -- Janusz Kaminski : Skyfall -- Roger Deakins Beste Filmredigering ; Vinner : Operasjon Argo -- William Goldenberg ; Nominerte : Historien om Pi -- Tim Squyres : Lincoln -- Michael Kahn : Silver Linings Playbook -- Jay Cassidy, Crispin Struthers : Zero Dark Thirty -- William Goldenberg, Dylan Tichenor Beste Produksjondesign ; Vinner : Lincoln -- art director: Rick Carter, sett dekoratør: Jim Erickson ; Nominerte : Anna Karenina -- art director: Sarah Greenwood, sett dekoratør: Katie Spencer : Historien om Pi -- art director: David Gropman, sett dekoratør: Anna Pinnock : Hobbiten: En uventet reise -- art director: Dan Hennah, sett dekoratør: Ra Vincent, Simon Bright : Les Misérables -- art director: Eve Stewart, sett dekoratør: Anna Lynch-Robinson Beste Kostymedesign ; Vinner : Anna Karenina -- Jacqueline Durran ; Nominerte : Les Misérables -- Paco Delgado : Lille speil på veggen der -- Eiko Ishioka : Lincoln -- Joanna Johnston : Snow White and the Huntsman -- Colleen Atwood Beste Filmmusikk ; Vinner : Historien om Pi -- Mychael Danna ; Nominerte : Anna Karenina -- Dario Marianelli : Lincoln -- John Williams : Operasjon Argo -- Alexandre Desplat : Skyfall -- Thomas Newman Beste Sang ; Vinner : "Skyfall" -- Skyfall (musikk og tekst: Adele, Paul Epworth) ; Nominerte : "Before My Time" -- Chasing Ice (musikk og tekst: J. Ralph) : "Everybody Needs a Best Friend" -- Ted (musikk: Walter Murphy, tekst: Seth MacFarlane) : "Pi's Lullaby" -- Historien om Pi (musikk: Mychael Danna, tekst: Bombay Jayshree) : "Suddenly" -- Les Misérables (musikk: Claude-Michel Schönberg, tekst: Herbert Kretzmer, Alain Boublil) Beste Sminke ; Vinner : Les Misérables -- Lisa Westcott, Julie Dartnell ; Nominerte : Hitchcock -- Howard Berger, Peter Montagna, Martin Samuel : Hobbiten: En uventet reise -- Peter King, Rick Findlater, Tami Lane Beste Lyd ; Vinner : Les Misérables -- Andy Nelson, Mark Paterson, Simon Hayes ; Nominerte : Historien om Pi -- Ron Bartlett, Doug Hemphill, Drew Kunin : Lincoln -- Andy Nelson, Gary Rydstrom, Ron Judkins : Operasjon Argo -- John T. Reitz, Gregg Rudloff, José Antonio García : Skyfall -- Scott Millan, Greg P. Russell, Stuart Wilson Beste Lydredigering ; Vinnere : Skyfall -- Per Hallberg, Karen M. Baker : Zero Dark Thirty -- Paul N.J. Ottosson ; Nominerte : Django Unchained -- Wylie Stateman : Historien om Pi -- Eugene Gearty, Philip Stockton : Operasjon Argo -- Erik Aadahl, Ethan Van der Ryn Beste Visuelle Effekter ; Vinner : Historien om Pi -- Bill Westenhofer, Guillaume Rocheron, Erik De Boer, Donald Elliott ; Nominerte : The Avengers -- Janek Sirrs, Jeff White, Guy Williams, Daniel Sudick : Hobbiten: En uventet reise -- Joe Letteri, Eric Saindon, David Clayton, R. Christopher White : Prometheus -- Richard Stammers, Trevor Wood, Charley Henley, Martin Hill : Snow White and the Huntsman -- Cedric Nicolas-Troyan, Phil Brennan, Neil Corbould, Michael Dawson Beste Dokumentar - Langfilm ; Vinner : Searching for Sugar Man -- Malik Bendjelloul, Simon Chinn ; Nominerte : 5 knuste kameraer -- Emad Burnat, Guy Davidi : The Gatekeepers -- Dror Moreh, Philippa Kowarsky, Estelle Fialon : How to Survive a Plague -- David France, Howard Gertler : The Invisible War -- Kirby Dick, Amy Ziering Beste Dokumentar - Kortfilm ; Vinner : Inocente -- Sean Fine, Andrea Nix ; Nominerte : Kings Point -- Sari Gilman, Jedd Wider : Mondays at Racine -- Cynthia Wade, Robin Honan : Open Heart -- Kief Davidson, Cori Shepherd Stern : Redemption -- Jon Alpert, Matthew O'Neill Beste Kortfilm ; Vinner : Curfew -- Shawn Christensen ; Nominerte : Asad -- Bryan Buckley, Mino Jarjoura : Buzkashi Boys -- Sam French, Ariel Nasr : Death of a Shadow -- Tom Van Avermaet, Ellen De Waele : Henry -- Yan England Beste Animerte Kortfilm ; Vinner : Paperman -- John Kahrs ; Nominerte : Adam and Dog -- Minkyu Lee : Fresh Guacamole -- PES : Head Over Heels -- Timothy Reckart, Fodhla Cronin O'Reilly : The Simpsons: The Longest Daycare -- David Silverman Heders Oscar ; Vinnere : Hal Needham : D.A. Pennebaker : George Stevens Jr. Jean Hersholt Humanitarian Award ; Vinner : Jeffrey Katzenberg Kategori:Utdelingene